This Is All I Ask
by angelsdemons1403
Summary: Hitomi and Dilandau's love is tested. What if one of the two remembers nothing about the love that they have? What if the other is desperate to be remembered? Will their love survive? Or will it not if another person is placed between their love? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the window while passing by streets, I saw dark clouds. _'Rain is coming soon.'_ I thought to myself.

The wind blew quite harshly against the clothes of the people walking in the sidewalk; some of them started to run, trying to seek shelter before the rain pours down. Suddenly, it was raining like cats and dogs.

I saw a bright light coming out from the clouds; it was followed by a loud and frightening thunder. I started to shake because of the scary weather. Not paying attention to his presence because of my preoccupiedness, my fiancé put his right hand on top of my hands saying, "It's going to be okay Hitomi. We're gonna make it to your house."

Feeling his warm touch, I immediately removed my hands from his. I saw his hand reaching for my own but he hesitated to, knowing that I was still mad at him.

After a few seconds, guilt was seizing my conscience because of what I've done to him; I then turned my head to the left and saw the regret and sadness in his eyes. I saw his masculine face, his jaws, his sharp nose, his eyes. _'Oh his eyes! Eyes like that of a demon. But inspite of his demon-like eyes, I still fell in love with him. Silly me!... Come to think of it, should I really be mad at him? Am I doing the right thing? Well, what can I say? HE started the fight so HE should also end it!,'_ thought Hitomi with pride.

Finally, I also saw his silver hair glistening and shining while we drove along the storm. Sometimes I wonder what it feels like to touch his hair; I always longed for that day to come.

Then a loud thunder came out again, breaking my gaze from his face. Again, noticing my fear, he parked the car on the right side of the road. Turning to me he said, "Tomi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you hours ago inside the restaurant. I was just jealous of the man who's going to be your business partner starting on Monday. I can't imagine **HIM** staying close to you; talking to you; eating with you; laughing with you... I don't know why but I really don't like that guy. I didn't mean to ruin our dinner….. I'm sorry Hitomi."

Hiding my tears, I looked at him and said, "Dilandau you **baka**! How could you think of something like that?"

I could feel warm liquid pouring down in my face from my eyes; then I continued, "You know that you're the only man I love Dilandau. I thought you trusted me? How could our relationship work if you don't trust me like I-I-I tru-tru-st you!" Tears continued to come out. I couldn't stop crying. _'Darn it! Why can't I stop my tears from coming out? I hope I don't look miserable in front of Dilandau,'_ thought Hitomi.

Suddenly I felt strong arms encircling me into a comforting hug. His chin was resting on top of my head and my head was on his chest, sobbing as we fell silent for a moment. He tried to comfort me by rubbing his left hand up and down my back; blushing slightly as he did so.

"I'm really sorry Hitomi. I promise that I will try to avoid this kind of argument from starting again between the two of us," said Dilandau in a promising tone.

He broke the hug and faced me, wiping away my tears using his hands. Then unexpectedly, he hugged me again and kissed my forehead resting his lips there while I began to calm down and melt in his warm embrace. I can smell his mesmerizing scent and feel his hard chest just under his clothing. _'Dilandau…'_ I said to myself. I snuggled closer, aching more of him.

Then again for the third time, he broke the embrace, raised my chin and looked straight in my eyes saying, "Hitomi Kanzaki," while nearing his lips down on my own. I could feel the heat emitted by his breathe brushing my face. I could also hear my own heartbeat beating loudly in my ears. I closed my eyes and waited as his lips devoured mine. I felt as if my body was on fire. I was burning hot from the passion that my fiancé was giving me. He kissed me gently and softly; nibbling at my lower lips then he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes, looked at him, still longing for his lips; wanting for more.

Then he said, "I love you, Hitomi," which made me teary-eyed again. Within seconds, our lips met again exploring and tasting each others mouth hungrily yet gently.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, they decided it was time for Hitomi to go home. Breaking the silence that settled inside the car, Dilandau asked, "You know something 'Tomi, you still hadn't told me your **business partner's** name."

Hitomi, who heard Dilandau say the word business partner with bitterness, sighed and said to herself, _'Ai Yay Yay! Here we go again.'_

Then, Hitomi replied calmly, "Dilly, his name is Van. **Van Slanzar de Fanel**. He was my classmate and friend when I was still in elementary. There's no need to be jealous now. Nothing **WILL** happen between us... I promise," ending her reply by kissing Dilandau's cheek who was blushing because of the sudden kiss she gave him.

'_So, the bastard's name is Van Slanzar de Fanel huh? If he ever touch **My** girl, he's gonna be a dead meat!' Dilandau thought, smirking._

Dilandua, who seem quite satisfied with the information he just got, went back to the road on the way to Hitomi's house. They held each others hands while he was driving under the rain.

'_Rain?,'_ Hitomi thought. _'Thank goodness! The storm has calmed down. I suppose I have lost track of our surroundings back there. Naughty Hitomi!,'_ laughing silently to herself, she yawned and began to sleep...

* * *

Unfortunately, the rain started to become strong and soon it became a storm again; leaving the Dilandau worried about their trip.

Afterwards, Dilandau couldn't see where he was going, he started to panic and fear swelled up inside him saying, _'Holy Shit! I can't see where I'm going!,'_ he looked at Hitomi's sleeping form making him even more worried and anxious if they will ever make it to her house.

* * *

"Joe! Wake up we have a problem! Joe! Joe! Wake up man!" shouted Truce to the sleeping man next to him. When he saw that Joe didn't wake up yet, he smacked him hard in the head awaking Joe who was howling in pain.

"Owwwww! What did you do that for man? I was just sleeping, what's wrong with that?" whined Joe.

"What's wrong with that?! Can't you see? I'm having a problem here! I couldn't quite see where I'm driving. So please be so kind to wipe the windshield…NOW!" Truce said.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever man," replied Joe who was quite mad for what Truce did. He then decided to teasingly and slowly wipe the windshield even though he knew the consequences that are in store for him if he makes Truce angry. _'Who care's anyway! This is the only way to get back for what he did! WAHAHA!'_ thought Joe.

"Joe do you want another smack?! Stop playing and just get on with it; you're blocking my view! We might die here now you know, luckily no one's here on the road but us."

'_WOW! I didn't know that my plan is working,'_ Joe thought. With that he wiped the windshield slower than one can ever imagine.

_**SMACK!**_

"OWW! What was that for?" shouted Joe.

"Stop pretending! I know your stupid plan! You're going to get us killed you moron!" Truce shouted back. So, they argued and argued until Truce saw from the distance a red convertible coming towards them, leaving a small distance between the two vehicles as time ran. Joe, who also saw it, stopped and also stared at the car not knowing what to do.

"Get out of the view Joe! We're gonna die if you don't." Joe obeyed and put on a serious yet frightened face. Meanwhile, Truce stepped and stepped on the brake but to no avail because the road was too slippery. Because of that, Truce went suddenly blank, didn't know what to do. He just stared at the car coming closer and closer at the truck he was driving. The closer it was coming, the more his hope of living died. All he could do was stare at the car as if death came towards them.

Joe, seeing that they were nearing death, started to pray. He turned to Truce and saw that his eyes were blank; nothing but black, empty eyes. He looked at the nearing car, then at Truce; at the car then at Truce. Fear started to overcome him. Sweat also filled his forehead. Seeing that the car was nearing them, he began to shout at Truce, **"TRUCE! What the hell are you doing?! Turn the wheel to your left! Turn it left now!"**

Truce, who was brought back to reality thanks to Joe's loud and alarming voice, without hesitation honk the horn many times and turned the wheel to his left. But because of the slippery road they were in, the truck twirled and twirled violently until they came to a stop.

The road was slightly damaged but not that grave. Smoke caused by friction filled the area. Rain still continues to pour down...down to the ground.

* * *

He started to panic. _'Oh goodness! What will I do?!'_ thought Dilandau. He was too confused to think. His mind couldn't function properly. _'FOCUS damn it DILANDAU! You have to focus yourself,'_ he reminded himself. He deeply inhaled and exhaled three times knowing that it will help him calm down.

Then an idea flickered in his head._ 'Rags? Why didn't I think of those in the first place. It will help me see where I'm going again,'_ telling himself.

He searched in the compartment and luckily found a dozen pieces of it._ 'THANK GOODNESS,' _Dilandau said to himself.

While wiping the windshield, he saw something coming towards them. He started staring at it not knowing what it was. '_What the hell is that? Is that a truck? I thought we were the only ones brave enough to drive in the middle of a storm?'_ asking himself.

When he was done wiping, he took his eyes off the road just for a while to return the rags in the compartment but while doing it, he heard a loud noise; he just can't figure out what it was exactly.

After returning the rag, he immediately turned the wheel to the left; shocked to see a truck inches away from his car. He hit on the brakes which wasn't that much of a big help because of the slippery road. He slightly saw the truck turn left then twirl violently a few inches from them. The car also swirled wildly ; awaking Hitomi from her sleep. Then the red convertible hit a tree found on the left side of the road, knocking both of them unconscious.

* * *

'_Where am I? Am I still alive?'_ Joe thought to himself. He started to open his eyes slowly and think of the bad luck that happened just now. He turned to his left and saw Truce unconscious and blood all-over his forehead. His head was resting on the wheel.

"Fuck! Truce! Truce! Are you alright man?! Shit! What should I do?," Joe shouted as tears started to come out of his eyes. He immediately wiped them and inhaled and exhaled three times; somehow calming him.

Then an idea popped from his mind. "I have to bandage him before he loses a lot of his blood," said Joe. He ripped the lower part of his cotton shirt and used it to bandage Truce's bleeding head. He also touched his own face and head to inspect if he was also bleeding. Luckily, the bleeding wasn't that severe enough compared to Truce. So he decided to leave it be.

After bandaging Truce's head, he remembered the red convertible. He immediately carried Truce out of the truck fearing that it might explode any second. He laid him on the ground far enough from the truck.

"I'd be back Truce. I'll call for help," said Joe as he hurriedly went straight to the red convertible which was just a few feet away from him.

* * *

'_Ouch! My head hurts. What happened?,'_ Hitomi tried to awake; but she wasn't able to fully do so. She decided to just open her eyes a little. She looked at her surroundings. She couldn't remember what happened and where she was.

Then she remembered Dilandau. _'Dilandau? 'Where is he?,'_ Hitomi thought. She tried to call out his name but no sound escaped her lips. She couldn't speak. _'M-My voice? Where's my voice? What's happening to me?,'_ Hitomi thought again, tears swelling in her eyes as she began to panic.

She turned to her left and saw Dilandau; his silver hair covering his eyes. His head was resting on the wheel and his face was full of blood. The sight made her cry more and panic. She tried to reach for him but she couldn't because she was stuck in her sit. She then heard someone coming; this made her a little happy. But before she could see who it was she had another headache, this time more painful than the first one. She touched her forehead and saw blood in her fingers. _'Oh no! I'm bleeding too!,'_ Hitomi said; fear instilling in her once more. Then as fate would allow it, she fell into the depths of unconsciousness; blood coming out of her head and a tear escaping her eye…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry if the first chapter has misspelled words or a wrong grammar. I promise to see to it that it won't happen again….And oh, please tell me if you see some misspelled words or a wrong grammar in this chapter, okay? Thank You!

If ever you noticed that Dilandau is kinda soft, please don't be shocked. I know it's unusual but you'll get used to it.

* * *

Searching his way through the strong rain, Joe ran as fast as he could. Nearing the car, he saw the red convertible which crashed into the tree.

'_Holy Crap! I hope whoever is in the car is still alive.'_ Joe thought to himself. Opening the front right door, he saw a girl unconscious and bleeding. Even in a state like that Joe saw the beauty that the girl had. _'Maybe she's twenty years old,'_ Joe thought slyly to himself. Then, he immediately scanned the car for anything that can help stop the bleeding.

While searching he saw a man in his early twenties, probably twenty-two, who was bleeding and unconscious like the girl he saw. _'Damn! There's another one?'_

Luckily, he saw a couple of rags when he opened the car's compartment. He also saw a pink purse that was sewn with lace which was placed in the girl's lap. _'Probably the girl's purse. Hey wait! What if I open it and see if she has a phone? I could probably use it to call an ambulance,'_ thought Joe. Hurriedly, Joe tore the rag and bandaged it on Hitomi's forehead. Then without hesitation he took the purse and opened it.

"I hope she's got a phone," he said. Luckily, he saw a phone, one of those that were in trend nowadays. Then he dialed the number of the Tokyo Medical Center, talked to the nurse, said what had happened then hunged up. He returned the phone, though a part of him doesn't want to, and checked then bandaged the man seating next to the girl.

Joe wasn't the kind of guy who takes others things unnoticed. Even though he really wanted an expensive phone like that of the girl's, he wouldn't try to steal it. He returned it as if it wasn't touched at all.

After bandaging the man, Joe decided to carry the girl and the man to a place somewhere safe. Who knows, the car might explode seconds from now. Then he went back to the place where Truce was and also carried him to the place where the girl and the man were now in.

After placing the three in a safe place, he sat down beside Truce and guarded them while waiting for the ambulance to come…

* * *

Kanzaki Residence

12:30am

A man named Mr. Takeshi Kanzaki sat anxiously in the dining table facing the front door waiting for his daughter to come. Takeshi Kanzaki was 48 years old. He had a brown hair that reached the back of his neck. He wore his silky pajamas and had his fluffy slippers on. His face was chiseled, his nose was sharp and his eyes were chocolate brown like that of his hair. He had a good physique because he always jog every morning or when he has his spare time he goes to his gym located at the basement of the house.

"I wonder where Hitomi is?! It's late already!" Mr. Kanzaki said loudly.

Suddenly a woman appeared with a tray with 2 cups of coffee in it.

"Now, now honey hold yourself. She might be doing something we wouldn't even want to know with her fiancé somewhere out there. Let's just wait for her, okay? And please keep it down Mamoru's sleeping," said Mrs. Kanzaki with a wink.

"She might be doing something we wouldn't even want to know with her fiancé somewhere out there?! Oh I oughta pound her fiance is that's the case then! It's not appropriate for a girl like her to do something like that! Can't they wait for their honeymoon?!"

"Calm yourself dear. As if we didn't even do 'it' before our marriage," said Mrs. Kanzaki with a wink.

"I...Errr..." replied Takeshi with a blush.

Aiko Kanzaki the mother of an eldest daughter and a youngest son; not to mention the wife of one of the richest business tycoons in the world. Her hair reached her waist and was sandy-brown in color. She wore a night gown that was made of silk and a fluffy slippers like her husband's. Her face was round but thin, her nose was sharp, and her eyes was green in color like that of her children. Aiko has a curvy body, long and thin legs like Hitomi's.

Handing a cup of coffee to her husband she said, "Drink this honey. It will help you."

"Thank you dear."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Ring Ring….

Aiko went near the refrigerator to pick up the phone next to it.

"Hello? Kanzaki Residence. How may I help you?," Mrs. Kanzaki said

"Hi! Good Evening! Is this Mr. Kanzaki?" questioned a woman

"No. This is her wife, Mrs. Kanzaki. Who is this please?" Mrs. Kanzaki said while looking at her husband who was looking back at her while drinking his coffee.

"Hello Mrs. Kanzaki! This is Ms. Ichiwara calling from Tokyo Medical Center. I have something very important to tell Mr. Kanzaki so please kindly hand him the phone. Thank you."

_'I have a bad feeling about this. I hope it's not about Hitomi,'_ Mrs. Kanzaki thought while handing the phone to her husband.

"Hello! This is Mr. Kanzaki. Who is this?"

"Hello sir! This is Ms. Ichiwara calling from Tokyo Medical Center. I have something to tell you sir. It's about your daughter Ms. Hitomi Kanzaki. She's checked in here now because she had an accident."

"An accident?" asked Mr. Kanzaki while looking worriedly at his wife.

"Yes. She had an excessive bleeding in the head due to the strong impact when the car she was in crashed. She's sleeping right now sir. But the doctors believe that she's currently in a coma. What's more is that Hitomi lost a lot of blood that's why we need someone who has the same blood type like Hitomi to willingly donate their blood for her. We had a stock of her blood type before but we already gave it to a man who was with her in the accident."

"Miss, do you know the blood type of my daughter? I believe it is O, am I right?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Miss who was the man you were talking about earlier? Is he named Dilandau Albatou? "

"Correct again sir. Sir, if you don't mind me asking are they related to one another?"

"No, not at all…Actually, they will be soon. So how is he?"

"Oh I see… Well he also had an excessive bleeding like your daughter but he's not in a coma. When I last checked on him, he's still sleeping."

"Oh I see. Did you already inform Dilandau's parents?"

"Yes sir. They said they will be here in a couple of minutes."

"I see. We'll be on our way there too. And Miss Ichiwara, please look after my daughter."

"Yes sir. A good day to you sir."

"Thank you Ms. Ichiwara."

Then Mr. Kanzaki hunged up. He looked at his wife, who was sobbing, and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry Aiko, everything will be alright," Mr. Kanzaki said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Wh-what did the woman say?" asked Aiko Kanzaki while crying on her husband's chest.

"I'll explain to you on the road. Right now, we need to dress up and go to Hitomi," said Takeshi Kanzaki while wiping his tears using the back of his hands.

"How about Mamoru? Do we need to wake him up? I think he also wants to see his sister like we do," asked Aiko looking up at his husband who also looked down on her.

"Okay. But let the maid do it. Right now we need to get dressed and hurry."

With one last hug they broke apart. Aiko went to the maid's chamber to wake up one of the maids asleep and ordered her to wake Mamoru up while Takeshi went straight to his room to change his clothes. After dressing up, the three of them drove down the road on the way to the hospital where Dilandau and Hitomi were. Mamoru not knowing what was happening listened carefully to what his dad was saying. Aiko listened too wanting to get fully informed about her daughter's accident.

'Don't worry sis, were on our way,' thought Mamoru while praying for his sister's safety…and for his sister's fiance of course...

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible….So what do you think? Review please… 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So what do you think about my second chapter? Anyway, here's my third one…ENJOY!**

* * *

Tokyo Medical Center 

2:55 am

Mr. Donkirk Albatou looked at his sleeping son. His head was bandaged and there were hospital equipments all over his slightly battered body.

Donkirk was 48 years old. He has silver hair that reached the back of his neck, like Dilandau's . He wore a polo that was red in color; which made his eyes stand out; a grey slacks and a pair of shiny, black shoes. His face is chiseled, his nose is sharp, and the color of his eyes is dark red. He has a good physique due to his constant exercise every time he comes home from work.

Donkirk Albatou was also Takeshi's business partner before they became one of the richest business tycoons in the world. They became friends since then.

"Dilandau, what kind of trouble did you get into this time?" he asked with a sigh.

He, his wife and his daughter went immediately to the hospital where his son was when the nurse named Ms. Ichiwara called them in the middle of the night. When they reached the hospital, they went straight to Dilandau's room. After an hour, his wife and his daughter went to the hospital's cafeteria to drink a cup of coffee; that's why Donkirk was left in the room with his son.

* * *

After 15 minutes, his wife Takako went inside the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. She approached her husband and said, "Here honey, drink this. It will make you feel better." 

Takako Albatou was 44 years old. She has blond hair which reached her waist. She wore a blue casual dress that reached her knees, and a pair of blue stiletto shoes. Her face is thin, her nose is sharp, and the color of her eyes is sky blue, like Celena's. And she has a curvy body that made every woman envious.

**(A/N: Takako and Aiko have the same age.) **

"Thank you dear," replied Donkirk, taking the cup of coffee from Takako

Then he asked, after taking a sip of coffee, "Where's Celena?"

"She just went to the girl's comfort room. She'll be back," replied Takako who placed the cup of her already finished coffee on top of the table near the window.

"Oh I see," answered Donkirk who also placed the cup of his finished coffee on the table near the window.

"And oh, before I forget, after we went to the cafeteria, Celena and I parted ways, right? She went to the women's comfort room while I went straight to the nurse's desk to ask about Dilandau's condition. Unfortunately, the nurse didn't know yet. She also said not to worry because the doctors will surely come to our room in a couple of minutes to inform us about our son and probably answer some of our questions."

Suddenly the door opened and Celena went inside the room. She stood between her father and mother then looked at her twin brother's sleeping form with pity and sadness.

Celena Albatou is Dilandau's twin sister. Celena was also 22 years old like Dilandau. She has blond hair that reached her shoulders and sky blue eyes. Her face is also thin, and her nose is sharp. Her body is also curvy like her mother's. And she wore a white, fitted shirt; a mini short; and a pair of black high-cut rubber shoes.

"So dad, how's Dilandau doing?" asked Celena

"He's resting right now Celena. Though, the doctors said nothing to me whether he's going to live or not."

"Oh… Well, can't we at least approach Dilandau's doctors and ask them about his condition?" Celena asked.

Donkirk was about to answer his daughter's question but suddenly a knock was heard coming from the door.

"I'll go get it," Celena said.

Celena went straight to the door and opened it.

"Hi! How may I help the both of you?" Celena said with a smile looking at the man and woman standing in front of her.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Toshiyo Kanagawa and this is Dr. Ai Hagumi we are Mr. Albatou's doctors. We're here to inform you about Mr. Dilandau Albatou's condition," said Dr. Toshiyo.

"Hi! I'm Celena Albatou, Dilandau's twin sister. We've been waiting for the both of you. Please come in. My parents will be glad to see the both of you," replied Celena with a welcoming smile.

After the brief introduction, Celena opened the door wide enough for them to pass. When she saw that the two doctors were inside the room already, she immediately closed the door. Then she stood next to her mother and said,

"Mom and dad, this is Dr. Toshiyo Kanagawa and this is Dr. Ai Hagumi; they are Dilandau's doctors. Dr. Toshiyo Kanagawa and Dr. Ai Hagumi this is my dad Mr. Donkirk Albatou and my mom Mrs. Takako Albatou."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Kanagawa and Dr. Hagumi," said Donkirk while shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Albatou," replied the two doctors.

"I'm glad the both of you came," said Takako with a warm smile.

"We're also glad to help your son," replied Dr. Hagumi with a smile.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" asked Donkirk.

"So, how's my son doing?" Takako asked worriedly

"Actually, your son is doing just fine. He's just resting right now. Apparently, he'll be waking up after 3 days or after a week," Dr. Kanagawa said.

"But what kind of accident did he get into?" asked Takako.

"The car that Dilandau and his companion, who was named Hitomi Kanzaki, used crashed into a tree due to the slippery road when a storm came last night," replied Dr. Hagumi.

"A girl?! OH MY GOSH! HITOMI?!" Celena exclaimed with big eyes and an open mouth.

"Yes dear. Didn't your brother tell you? Before he left last night, he told your father and me that he's going to have dinner with Hitomi," replied Takako; looking at her daughter's funny expression.

"Oh. That's explains why I didn't see him last night when I arrived home from my friends party," Celena said with sadness in her eyes.

Then there was silence in the room.

All of a sudden, Dr. Kanagawa said, "Thanks to a man named Joe Smith, Dilandau made it just in time to be treated. Of course Joe and his companion Truce Robinson was also treated; though their injuries weren't that worse compared to Dilandau's and Hitomi's."

"So you're saying that Joe Smith saved Hitomi and Dilandau?" Celena asked calmly.

"Actually he also saved his partner Truce Robinson," replied Dr. Hagumi.

"Saved his partner?" asked Takako who was slightly confused.

"Like I said Mrs. Albatou, Truce and Joe also had injuries due to the accident that also happened at the same time and in the same road where your son and his companion were in. Though, the truck that Truce and Joe were in didn't hit the anything. It only twirled so violently knocking Truce and Joe unconscious. Though, Joe awoke after a couple of minutes then saved your son and Hitomi," Dr. Kanagawa said.

"Oh I see. Are they still here?" asked Takako.

"No. They only had minor injuries that's why they checked out of the hospital after an hour of treatment," answered Dr. Hagumi

Then Dr. Kanagawa added, "Your son had an excessive bleeding on the head. Luckily, we've managed to give him the hospital's last stock of the same blood type that he has which is an O. Your son will be fine as long as he have a healthy lifestyle. Just give him time to rest and wait for the time he wakes up which is probably days form now."

"Oh I see. Doctor I have one last question to ask you, where exactly is Hitomi Kanzaki's room?" asked Takako.

"Actually, her room is just next your son's," answered Dr. Hagumi while pointing to her right.

"Thank you doctor," said Takako with a smile.

"Um…Any more questions?" asked Dr. Kanagawa

"Actually, you've answered all the questions we had in mind already," responded Celena with a smile.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll be going now. We have more patients to attend to. If you have any problems, please press the red button next to your son's bed; a nurse will attend to your needs or problems in no time," said Dr. Hagumi with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Albatou. Until next time," said Dr. Kanagawa while extending his hands to Donkirk.

"Until next time Dr. Kanagawa and Dr. Hagumi. I thank you both for helping my son," replied Donkirk who also shook the hands of Dr. Hagumi after shaking Dr. Kanagawa's.

After shaking hands, Celena escorted the doctors out of the door. She was ready to close the door when suddenly Dr. Hagumi's head peeped from the door.

"Oh, Mr. Albatou, the police they will be coming soon. They will just notify you about the accident,"

With that, the doctors left. Leaving the three Albatou's in the room…

* * *

After the conversation with the doctors, Celena took notice of the room. Subsequently, she thought, _'Wow! I didn't know that this room is big.'_

The room was spacious. There was a mini kitchen counter, a comfort room, a flat screen television, a couple of chairs and couches, a window, a table and of course the patient's bed.

"Mom, dad, why don't you sit down for a while. The both of you have been standing ever since we got here," Celena said, pointing to the chairs next to Dilandau's bed.

"Why don't you sit down too Celena? If you want, open the television but please keep the volume down. It's for your brother's sake," advised Takako with a warm smile.

Donkirk and Takako sat next to each other, looking at their son while Celena sat at the chair near the television and watched.

Suddenly a knock from the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" Celena volunteered

Celena went to the door and opened it.

"Good Morning Miss! I'm Teyo Nagisa from Tokyo Police Department. I'm here to inform Mr. and Mrs. Albatou about their son's accident," Teyo Nagisa said with a serious tone.

Celena replied, "Um…Hi! I'm Celena Albatou, twin sister of Dilandau Albatou. Please come in officer. We've been expecting you."

Celena widened the entrance of the door to allow the police officer to pass. When Mr. Nagisa was inside already, she immediately closed the door and stood next to her father and said turning to her parents,

"Mom, dad, this is Mr. Teyo Nagisa from the Tokyo Police Department. Mr. Teyo Nagisa meet my father, Donkirk Albatou, and my mother, Takako Albatou."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs, Albatou," Teyo said with a bow.

Donkirk and Takako returned the favor by smiling.

"Have a sit Teyo. You too Celena," Donkirk ordered.

After seeing that all are sitting, Donkirk began.

"So Mr. Nagisa, explain to us what happened exactly to the accident."

"Before I tell you, I just want to inform you that this information that I'm about to tell you was related by Joe Smith and was supported by the inspection we just had."

Then he related to the Albatou family the accident that had happened based from what Joe experienced and saw. The Albatou's could do nothing but listen and stare at Teyo. When Teyo had finished, he asked,

"Mr. Albatou, your son's car is with us along with the things in it. What do you want us to do with it sir?"

Donkirk replied, "I want you to return the car to the Albatou residence as soon as possible no matter how damaged it looks. And please return ALL the things in it. Nothing shall be taken unless you'll need it for further inspection."

"Don't worry sir. We already did our inspection and found nothing suspicious in it. My men will return it to your house probably by tomorrow."

"Good. I expect it tomorrow Teyo."

"You have my word sir," answered Teyo slightly bowing his head.

"Thank you for your help Teyo," Takako said with a smile.

"That's what I do Mrs. Albatou," replied Teyo with a smile. Then he stood and extended his right hand to Mr. Albatou saying,

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I guess I'll be going now."

Donkirk shook Teyo's hand and said with a smile, "Thank you very much Teyo."

Takako and Celena bowed at Teyo, smiling as they did so. Teyo also bowed at them and left.

* * *

The three decided to look after Dilandau that day. Celena phoned her company Vice President and told him she'll be out for the rest of the day that's why she put him in-charge of everything just for the day. Donkirk also phoned his company secretary and told him that he and his wife will be out for the day that's why he put his secretary in-charge of everything for the day. And as for Takako, she phoned Miguel, who was one of Dilandua's friends and also Dilandau's right hand man, and told him the misfortune that Dilandau had. She told him to temporarily run Dilandau's clubs while Dilandau is still in the hospital. 

**_(A/N: Celena has her own company. Donkirk has his own company too. His wife is his company's Vice President. When he dies, Dilandau will be taking his place. Dilandau, on the other hand, owns six famous, magnificent clubs. His clubs are exclusively for the rich society.)  
_**

* * *

Celena who was quite bored at the moment, stood in front of her parents and said,

"Mom, dad, I'll go visit Hitomi okay? I'll be right back."

When they heard Hitomi's name, they looked at each other with big eyes and thought at the same time, _'I FORGOT ABOUT HITOMI, MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW! HOW STUPID AM I?!'_

Celena was about to open the door, when her mother stood up and said,

"Not so fast young lady! You stay here with your brother while your father and I visit her. When we come back, you can visit her while your father and I stay with Dilandau."

Celena, who was about to go to Hitomi if her mother didn't get in the way said, "But mother, I was first in line!"

Takako and her husband stood next to Celena who was already near the door. Donkirk just patted her daughter's shoulder and smiled. Takako, on the other hand, replied,

"No BUT'S Celena. Now go back to the room and stay with your brother."

Celena, who already knew that she has no chance in winning this argument when it comes to her mother, said with a sigh, "YES MOTHER!"

When her parents left she sat in the chair, which is beside her brother's bed, and looked at her twin brother with compassion. Then, she held her brother's right hand and said with love and sadness, "Hey bro! I guess it's just you and me then."

* * *

**A/N: What a long chapter! Don't worry, i know some of you wants a 'HitomixDilandau moment'. Just wait a while. For the meantime, i want to introduce the main characters first as much as possible. **

**Don't forget to review! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! So how was my 3****rd**** chapter? And before I forget, I want to thank LITSCHI and COLE ADAMS for always reviewing! They are my best supporters ever! )  
**

* * *

Tokyo Medical Center

12:54 am

Takeshi, Aiko and their son Mamoru, sat on the chair beside Hitomi's bed. They all looked at her with sympathy. Her head was bandaged and hospital equipments were seen all over her body. Her breathing came slowly as if nearing death. Fearing that she might die any second, they never tried to leave her side.

No one tried to speak. They just sat and looked at Hitomi. Suddenly, out of their thoughts, a knock was heard from the door. Then for the very first time, someone spoke. It was Mamoru.

"I'll get it," he volunteered.

Mamoru Kanzaki; a teenaged boy who is over protective when it comes to her big sister. Mamoru is 18 years old. His hair reached his neck and is colored chocolate brown like that of his father's. Mamoru is a slim boy. He has brown eyes, sharp nose, and a round but thin face. He wore a blue shirt, brown baggy pants, and a pair of blue rubber shoes.

He stood then walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw a male and a female standing along side each other. Then the male opened his mouth and said,

"Good Morning young man! I'm Dr. Toshiyo Kanagawa and this is Dr. Ai Hagumi we are Ms. Kanzaki's doctors. We're here to inform you about her condition."

Mamoru replied, "Uhm…Hi! I'm Hitomi's brother, Mamoru. Please come in."

Mamoru stepped aside to let the doctors pass. Seeing that they were inside already, he closed the door. Then he turned to his parents and introduced Hitomi's doctors to them; he also introduced the doctors to his parents. After the brief introduction, Takeshi motioned for the doctors, as well as his son, to take a seat. Takeshi, who looked scared the moment the doctors went inside the room asked, "Tell me doctor, is my daughter really in a coma right now?"

Dr. Kanagawa and Dr. Hagumi could do nothing but nod at Mr. Kanzaki. They didn't know the right way to say it to them; knowing that it will make them upset.

The three Kanzaki's gasped.

"How long?" Aiko asked worriedly.

"Probably in a couple of months…or even a year," Dr. Kanagawa said.

Upon hearing this, Aiko sobbed; covering her face using her hands. Seeing that his wife cried, Takeshi walked to Aiko, sat beside her and hugged her gently.

"Is there anything you could do to help our daughter?" Takeshi asked.

"We're sorry Sir. But we've done everything to help her," Dr. Hagumi responded.

Silence settled in the room. The only thing that could be heard was Aiko's weeping.

Then Dr. Kanagawa said, "What's more is that your daughter lost some of her memories. So when she wakes up and remembers nothing about you, please don't force her to remember things she doesn't or else her head will ache so bad it can cause her to faint. Though, you can explain to her things she can not recall but, like I said, DON'T force her."

Aiko, who was crying, stood and said with a loud voice, "WHAT?! MY BABY LOST SOME OF HER MEMORIES?!"

"Yes Mrs. Kanzaki," Dr. Hagumi answered back.

Upon hearing Dr. Hagumi's reply, Aiko fell unconscious.

"Mrs. Kanzaki!" the doctors exclaimed at the same time.

Takeshi and Mamoru gasped at the sight.

Luckily, the father and son acted quickly, catching Aiko. They carried her to the coach near the flat screen television and laid her there. Then the doctors checked on her.

"Don't worry. Mrs. Kanzaki alright. Just let her rest for a while."

Mamoru and Takeshi let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that Aiko was alright, they all returned to their seats and continued the conversation.

"Mr. Kanzaki, when your daughter awakes, make sure she haves a healthy lifestyle," Dr. Kanagawa said.

"But doctor, how will it take for my daughter's memories to come back? Will she ever remember the things she forgot?" Takeshi asked worriedly.

"She will do it on her own; with or without the help of other people. Though, it will take time for her mind to remember the things she cannot recall," replied Dr. Hagumi.

"I see," Takeshi said.

All of a sudden, Mamoru said with a sad smile, "Look at the bright side dad. At least Hitomi's alive."

Takeshi just looked at his son and smiled…

"Mr. Kanzaki, I presume that Ms. Ichiwara already told you that Hitomi had an excessive bleeding right?" Dr. Hagumi said.

"Yes doctor. Why? Is something the matter?" asked Takeshi with a quivering voice.

"Well, it seems that we need someone, who also has a blood type of an O like Hitomi's, to willingly donate his or her blood for your daughter since our last stock of it here was already given to someone," Dr. Kanagawa said.

Mamoru and Takeshi sighed heavily, knowing that their blood type is AB; not to mention Aiko's also.

"How long will you find such a person?" Mamoru asked.

"We're aiming for a week only," Dr. Hagumi answered back.

"If that's the case then, I'll help you," Mamoru volunteered.

"Thanks for your help. We'll appreciate it. Just make sure the person you bring here is healthy, okay?"

"Sure, no problem," Mamoru answered coolly.

"Then it's settled. Any more questions gentlemen?" Dr. Kanagawa asked.

"Actually, you've answered all we want to know. Thanks for everything Dr. Kanagawa and Dr. Hagumi," Takeshi answered back, standing as he did so.

"If that's the case, we'll be going then. If you have any problems, just press the red button beside Hitomi's bed, and a nurse will immediately attend to your problems," Dr. Hagumi said.

Before the doctors left, Takeshi and Mamoru bowed at them. Returning the favor, the doctors bowed as well. Then the doctors were gone…

* * *

Takeshi sat beside Aiko's sleeping form. Then, he looked at her with admiration. He saw her hair covering her eyes. Her slightly open mouth and her cute, small yet sharp nose. 

'Aiko's still beautiful even though she's not that young anymore,' he thought.

Suddenly he smirked and thought, "TAKESHI KANZAKI, YOU'RE A LUCKY MAN!"

All of a sudden, a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it," Mamoru volunteered even though he was watching television.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Albatou. He opened his mouth and said,

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Albatou! What brings you here?"

Before Donkirk could reply, Mamoru, butt in and said,

"Oh, please come in."

So Mamoru moved aside to let the couple pass. Then, he closed the door seeing that his future father and mother in law are already inside the room. Turning to look at the two, he felt someone hug him. It was Takako. Then she said with a smile,

"Mamoru! How are you? It's been a long time since I've seen you. Look at how handsome you are now!"

"Yeah Mrs. Albatou. It's been quite a while. Hehe," Mamoru said with uneasiness, seeing that his future mother-in-law was hugging him for the first time.

When Takako broke the hug, Mamoru turned to Donkirk and said coolly with a cunning smile and with his two thumbs up,

"Hey Mr. Albatou! Looking good eh!"

"As if I never was! Haha!" Donkirk said then laughed heartily; making Takako and Mamoru laugh as well.

Takeshi, who was about to kiss Aiko's enticing lips no thanks to the loud laugh, looked to where the noise was coming from. He saw his son laughing with a male and a female. But it wasn't just a typical male and a female; it was his best friend and his best friend's wife.

Suddenly Aiko said opening her eyes slowly and looking up at her husband, "What's with the noise?"

Then Takeshi, who heard his wife's voice, looked down at Aiko and smiled, touching her face.

All of a sudden, the laughter stopped. The three walked to the coach where Aiko and Takeshi were.

Aiko seeing that her friends came to visit immediately sat up then stood; ready to greet them. Takeshi also stood, greeting his friends.

After the happy greeting, Mamoru asked Donkirk if Celena's with them. Donkirk replied,

"She's just next this room with Dilandau."

Hearing Donkirk's esponse, the three Kanzaki's looked up at each other and though at the same time, _'OH NO! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT DILANDAU!'_

Then Takeshi said with sadness, "We're sorry. We were so worried about Hitomi we've completely forgot about Dilandau."

Takako and Donkirk answered with a smile, "It's okay. We understand."

After that, silence filled the room. Out of the blue Aiko said,

"Anyway, why don't we all have a seat? Then, we'll inform you about Hitomi's condition. And later you'll tell us about Dilandau's condition."

And so it was settled. But before the conversation started, Mamoru excused himself and told them he'll go visit Celena and Dilandau. When they saw Mamoru out of the room, the long conversation of the oldies began…

* * *

Meanwhile in Dilandau's room 

When Celena heard a knock from the door she opened it and saw Mamoru. She was surprised to see him. Actually, it was quite a long time since she last saw him. Letting him inside, she saw how handsome he looked. Immediately disregarding the thought, they sat near Dilandau's bed and talked. First, they talked about how their lives were now. Then the topic changed when they talked about Hitomi and Dilandau's condition…

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it a good one or a bad one? Well, it's up to you. But, please go easy on me okay. It's my first time to write a story…**

**Don't worry every one. I promise that the next chapter is going to be interesting…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Missed me? ) … Anyway, here's my 5****th**** chapter. Enjoy! Reviews later.**

**REMINDERS: This chapter is about Dilandau's POV…**

**When you see a sentence that isn't italicized, it's me…narrating!  
**

* * *

_It's been a week now since I've awakened. When I first woke up, I saw my twin sister Celena. She was sleeping in the chair that was near my bed. From that moment on, I saw how busy and stressful she'd been recently. Maybe she was dividing her time to work and her time to keep an eye on me while I was resting. _

_Oh man! I owe her big time…_

_Even though I knew how much stress she'd been to lately, I couldn't restrain myself from waking her up. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see me awake already. She was so happy that we ended up hugging each other. When we broke the hug, she told me everything that happened these past few days while I was unconscious. The moment I heard that Hitomi lost a lot of blood and needs someone who can donate blood for her, I immediately volunteered to be her donor. Even though I knew the consequences for doing this, I still gave her my blood. It was the only thing I could do to help her. Well at least she has some of my blood flowing through her veins. As long as I know that it will liberate her from her coma, I'm willing to give her anything even my very own life. It pains my heart to see her suffer. If only I have the power to switch our places right now I would have done it. _

_The time I checked out of the hospital, I started to divide my time for work and my time for Hitomi. I actually let my trusted friends, a.k.a. the Dragon Slayers, manage my clubs while I was visiting Hitomi. I'm really grateful that I have them as my best and trusted friends. _

_However, everytime I was at her side I was always scared... Scared of the news my sister told me that Hitomi lost some of her memories. What if she forgot about me and the times we've been together? What can I do to help her recall the things she forgot? How can I stand such horrible thought? Because of this news, I wasn't able to act normally for weeks. Luckily, my loved ones was there to cheer me up and encourage me to pray to Kami-sama. I know I wasn't the type of guy who regularly prayed and to top that, I was really ashamed to ask the Almighty's help due to the fact that I was once a very bad boy. But still, I gave it a try. I prayed and prayed to Him knowing that he will grant my prayers. I prayed for my family, friends and also for my soon-to-be-family. I also asked Him to give me strength to face the truth IF my beloved doesn't remember me anymore; though I really asked the Divine One to let her not forget me and the times we spent together. But to conclude it, I really prayed a lot for her. I mean, she was the reason why I started doing this. And you know what the funny thing is; I've been doing this for a year now just to pray for my dear fiancée's salvation not knowing when her suffering will end…_

* * *

_  
Dark clouds surrounded Tokyo. Leaves were flown far by the wind not knowing where it will lead them. The smell of the wind signals the coming of rain. All of a sudden a flash of light appeared; it was followed by its frightening sound. Then rain was pouring hard. It seemed as if it was raining cats and dogs. It poured so hard that I couldn't quite see where I was driving…_

'_It's raining again...'_

_Huh…When will she wake up? It's been a year now since the accident. Please Kami-sama, do you even hear my prayers? I've been counting the days…It's too long. Too long…Please Hitomi, wake up…Please…_

Dilandau drove to the hospital. Unfortunately, the rain caught up with him before he reached his destination. As usual, it's time to visit Hitomi. But he's not alone; his family and her family are there too.

* * *

Tokyo Medical Center 

"Uhm…Everyone, why don't we go to the cafeteria and have a drink of coffee," Mr. Kanzaki said.

Then, Mr. Albatou whispered to them, except Dilandua, "Let's leave the two alone for a while." With that, they all went to the cafeteria leaving the two in the room…

* * *

Dilandau sat beside Hitomi holding her hands while looking at her. Then he said with a sad smile, "I'm back Hitomi."

_They were all here. Hitomi's family and my family as well. Seeing all of us there, I felt like it was our rehearsal dinner. Although, the bride is still in a coma and to top that, we weren't even in a restaurant; we were in a hospital…Sheesh! But it feels good to be around them. To be honest, ever since Hitomi came into my life, my life changed. She helped me become closer to them. She taught me how to become, somehow, a soft- hearted person despite this bad-looking image I had. If it also wasn't for her, I would end up in a mental hospital forever haunted by my dark memories. Memories that I prefer to forget…_

Brought back to reality, Dilandau felt her hands twitch. He was shocked but happy to feel her hands move. He looked at her face then saw that she was opening her eyes slowly like a new born baby. Slowly and slowly she also turned to face the person who was holding her hands tight. Their eyes met. Red met green. No one dared to look away.

_At that moment, I felt like time stopped. After all this months of waiting, Kami-sama heard my prayer. Looking in her eyes, I felt a wave of relief go through my body especially my heart. I cannot tell what emotion she was feeling at that moment. But… I felt like a stranger in front of her. What if she doesn't remember me anymore? Oh please Kami-sama, why?_

Out of the blue, Hitomi raised her hands and cupped Dilandau's face. He was startled but happy. Happy because he thought, she didn't forget him. Then she smiled warmly; making Dilandau's heart melt.

Not letting go of his face she asked with a mixture of happiness ad sorrow while looking straight at his demon-like eyes, "Why do I have the feeling that I've known you before? Who are you?"

Hearing her words, Dilandua felt paralyzed. It seemed as if time stopped time for the second time. Not knowing what to do, he just stared at her with teary eyes…but he fought the urge to cry…

_Hitomi…Why?_

At that moment, the two families, who were at the cafeteria a while ago, went back inside the room. Seeing that Hitomi was awake already, they felt the urge to greet and talk to her. But looking at Dilandau's shocked and sad expression, they stayed where they were and fell silent.

Wiping away the tears in his eyes he said with a fake smile, "Hitomi, I'm really happy that you're finally awake. I've been waiting for this moment to come. It's been too long Hitomi…Too long."

Hearing his words, Hitomi stared at him. Red met green again. She looked at him with curiosity. And for the second time, she cupped his face again. Slowly she opened her mouth and asked, "Tell me…wh-who are you?"

_Why? Why of all people Hitomi? Why?_

Dilandau was about to cry. Her words made his heart break into pieces. Holding back his tears, he looked at her with sadness, held her hands and said, "I…I'm your…"

He stopped. He didn't know what to say.

_If I tell her that I'm her fiancé, there's no doubt she's going to be unconscious again from trying hard to remember... NO! I don't want to lose her again… _

Dilandau continued, saying with a melancholic tone and a sad smile, "Your Bestfriend..."

* * *

_I explained everything to her about the accident. But…I never told her that she was my fiancée. I know, you think I'm so stupid, neh? But what can I do? She doesn't…remember anymore. It's so difficult Kami-sama. It's so difficult…_

After explaining everything, Dilandau stood up and headed for the door. Not looking back he said with his head down, "Please, take care of her everyone."

"Dilly, please stay," Celena said.

Unfortunately he didn't. He ran out of the door. Celena tried to catch up but her father stopped her; Telling her to give him his space. And so, he was left alone…

* * *

Dilandau ran as fast as he could, not caring who or what he was bumping. His eyes were covered by his silver hair. People who passed him never knew if he was crying. But they swear that they saw his cheeks were wet. Dilandau ran and ran. Not stopping his legs, he searched his way out of the hospital.

Having seen the way out, he ran and ran until his legs ached. He continued running outside even though he was soaking wet. Then with aching legs, he fell to his knees looked up the sky and shouted at the top of his lungs, **"What did I do wrong to deserve this?"**

Dilandau bowed his head, feeling as if defeated. His hair covered his eyes. His body shivered from the coldness of his wet clothes. His cheeks were covered with tears both from him and the heavens...

* * *

Rain poured down, down to the ground. Rain gives life. Rain also soothes pain. No matter what feeling of hate it gives to the children who wants to play, rain, for most people, signifies the heaven's sorrow and grief… 


End file.
